Parody on Destroying a Sin
by Ryze
Summary: The Weiß boys create a parody of the fic I wrote about Ken x Aya! ^.^


  
*Weiss entered the theater. Omi carried a bucket of popcorn and was sharing it with Ken, Aya was without food, and Yohji was smoothly sipping his soda. Each took their seat and prepared to watch a movie of yaoiness!*  
  
A lone black shadow stood at the edge of the building. The blue velvet sky withheld the young man's black imprinted shadow. His hair hung loosely about his slender face as the wind carried it upon its back. He stood still and tall, making up his mind.  
  
*Ken: Ketchup... Catsup... Ketchup... Catsup... I'm in way over my head!*  
  
"Yes," he stated in a determined manner. "My life... it's not worth anything..."   
  
*Yohji: That's right, the points don't matter! Just like Aya's life!  
Aya: Hey!*  
  
"After all, I'll die someday... How can people... keep living... My world... it's been turned upside down... I'm falling..."   
  
*Aya: No TV and no beer make Aya... something something...  
Omi: Go crazy?  
Aya: Don't mind if I do! *laughs insanely* *  
  
He paused and gazed at the stars, calmly glowing a pale white shine. "NO!" he cried, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
*Yohji: *looking at Aya* You stupid, weak baby...*  
  
The glimmering droplets hit the side of the building. They appeared as pearls, only to be swallowed by the cold, heartless stone.  
  
*Omi: Hm... Are pearls often swallowed by "heartless, cold stone"?*  
  
"Why?" he asked the moon.   
  
*Ken: He's... talking to the moon now...*  
  
"Why do you mock me? No matter the weather, no matter what happens, you keep shining I... I hate you... I hate the world... I hate my life... I hate myself..." He hung his head shamefully.   
  
*Yohji: That's what I thought. *glare* *  
  
"This is all I have left! No hope! No chance! Just... death!"  
"Aya!" called a familiar voice.  
  
*Aya: ...Yoda...?*  
  
"K- Ken?" asked the young man with a hint of shock in his deep voice.  
The boy nodded.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
*Yohji: I have something to admit... I can't tell the difference between Tom Brokaw and Peter Jennings!*  
  
"Destroying a sin!" he yelled, remembering his fate.  
"What?" questioned the brown haired-boy.  
"You- you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand what it's like to live a lie. To be nothing. Whatever I do, it's wrong. Whatever I must do, is this."  
"And what is this?"  
  
*Ken: *clears throat* Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner! That is what I truly want to be-e-e! For if I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner! Everyone would be in love with me-e-e!*  
  
"An escape. A freedom. A five letter word that will open the gates and let me pass."  
  
*Omi: Do disco!  
Ken: That's seven letters...  
Omi: Well, disco...  
Ken: Ohh...*  
  
Ken wore a face of concern.  
"Death," Aya whispered, then smiled in a sickeningly evil way.  
  
*Yohji: I can do that! *imitates Aya* See?  
Ken: Yes, yes, we all know you have issues...*  
  
"Why?" Ken asked.  
"I'm not worth anything. I told you that you wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone."  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
*Omi: I'LL... *smirks* screech. *laughs like a chipmunk* *  
  
Aya studied Ken over.   
  
*Aya: Damn...  
Ken: Do you MIND?!*  
  
What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he just let him die? Hope? Chance? Love? At last, he sighed and took one step off the ledge. Ken took his solid stare off him. Aya took this chance, and as fast as possible...   
  
*Ken: Ran around and did the macarana!*  
  
jumped...  
  
*Ken: [disappointed] Oh...*  
  
"AYA!" called Ken, running towards that spot.  
He reached out, just in time, and grabbed Aya's hand.  
  
*Aya: Yeah, everyone these days can run over and grab people from falling off buildings in the nick of time!  
Yohji: Ah, gravity's NOTHING like it was in the olden days...*  
  
"I won't let go!" he yelled at his red haired partner.  
  
*Omi: I'll never let go, Jack! ... I mean Aya!*  
  
"Then I will!" Aya yelled back.  
"NO!"  
Before Aya could let go, Ken pulled his friend up and back onto the safety of the building. Aya's eyes widened once he was on the cold stone.  
"Why?" he asked, this time asking the questions.  
"B- because... Hope? Chance? Love? I- I don't know! I do know that..."   
  
*Yohji: You smell! ... And you're ugly!*  
  
"I have hope for you... You have another chance... And- and... I love you..."  
Suddenly, Ken stepped toward Aya. There, on the top of the cold stone building under the light of the stars and the moon the two embraced one another. Ken kissed Aya full on the lips. He expected Aya to back step, at least try to break from Ken's kiss, but no. Aya seemed to kiss him back, slowly folding his arms around him.  
  
*Aya: Who WOULDN'T!?*  
  
The two stood there, the stars glowing down upon them, the moon shone, hope, chance, and love smiled down at them.   
  
*Omi: Of course these three have their own embodiments and look down at people!  
Ken: All the time!*  
  
Although Aya never carried out his fate, the sin was destroyed. Aya was given another chance, another life, another time to appear upon Earth once more.   
  
*Yohji: Like Jesus!*  
  
He was given the hope of having a complete life, a love with a strong bond. An unbreakable bond. He had destroyed his sin. He had brought light to his life. Now he was the one shining, no matter the weather.  
  
*The boys boo and hiss with a few screams in turn. After a few tomatoes have been thrown, all four boys had left the movie theater.*  



End file.
